


Tired

by wakemeup



Category: X Factor (US) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakemeup/pseuds/wakemeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PP&G will be posted tomorrow i'm tired</p></blockquote>





	Tired

“This is a great opportunity.”

 

“We understand that, but the girls need to rest! Ally’s been on vocal rest today and Camila’s gone through it twice now!” Clara Jauregui says sternly to one of the people who are responsible for the tour.

 

“The shows are already booked. We can’t do much about it now.” Clara shakes her head furiously annoyed at the lack of authority she’s been given, but also at the abuse of authority she sees.

 

“Mom, it’s fine.” Lauren says, grabbing her mom by the forearm and tugging them away to grab dinner. She’s the most frustrated out of all the girls because she likes order. She likes predictability and she absolutely detests how her sisters, her girlfriend, seem to be worn down to the core.

 

But, she can’t do much at all, she has to just hope that it’s going to work out and that all of the girls will make it through to the end of the day.

 

\-----------------

 

Monday comes a lot faster than any of them thought it would. She ends up tweeting a lot more than she has these past few weeks. Keeping a running dialogue of how exhausted she is. Camila does much the same. She keeps a watchful eye on all of the girls as the first show with Fox & Friends goes on. It's barely much, if anything it's a warm up. She has to admit that the whole 'Lauren Cabello' and 'Dinah Hamilton' was hilarious.

 

By the time they're going to their second show it seems like the day is going by extremely fast and slow at the same time. It confuses her and really she's just following where people tell her to go now.

 

They do take that fifteen minute power nap though. And it's pretty much the only rest they get. Through the perfomances she can hear their voices getting huskies, but the precision doesn't waiver. She's proud of them. Really proud of them.

 

It's not until the last show, at iHeartRadio that Lauren can feel the exhaustion filling the gaps and she thinks that passing out is the only feasible reaction. She's beyond annoyed because with this long day comes PR and interviews and she hasn't been able to talk to Camila all that much and the lack of contact within a space of about fifteen hours is disturbing. She absolutely hates it. More than she hates anything else. She craves Camila. She doesn't mean it in one singular way. It's multiple things.

 

She craves hearing Camila's voice groggy and filled with sleep in the morning. She craves the attention that Camila gives her when she's exhausted and the bus gives her the smallest amount if motion sickness and how Camila's always suddenly right there holding her to make it go away. She craves Camila's kisses. All of them. Every single type because she doesn't take those moments for granted.

 

She craves Camila's touch. She craves hearing Camila moan her name and every single non-syllable that comes out of the younger girls mouth when her lips are attached to her neck. She craves the post make out cuddling. She craves the weight of Camila's hand on her lower back and in her own hand. Craves the younger files thumb tracing circles on her palm, her hip, her skin.

 

So she's sitting there enjoying the show. Happy that the fans are there and that everything has gone well. Before the show, she took a moment in the bathroom, waving at the other girls before dragging Camila with her. She kissed Camila gently on the lips and told her that she's glad she gets to spend these moments with her and that no matter what, no matter what comes down the road, she's proud of her girlfriend and of what they've all accomplished together. Camila nods and kisses her back softly whispering words Lauren doesn't catch because she's invested in focusing on that singular touch Camila's giving her; hand on the back of her neck, thumb tracing patterns on the skin and hair there.

 

They're being ushered on stage and before they know it they're getting ready to sing 'Red.' Lauren's tired but she's happy. But she's also unhappy that Camila is on the opposite side of her. Despite that, she supposed that it gives her the best view. So she listens as Ally opens the song, strong as ever, her voice unwavering. She's in awe at the strength with which Ally keeps her voice. Again the word proud comes to mind. Normani follows, flawless as ever and executed it as close to perfection. They all join together now, Lauren closes her eyes as she takes in the sound of their voices meshing together.

 

Before she knows it it's Camila's solo and she's caught herself swaying in her seat to her girlfriend's voice. She surpresses the smile that comes almost instantly as the crowd cheers at the rise in Camila's voice. What amazes her, what she can't hide from her face is the awe she feels when Camila adjusts her voice to hit the low note _perfectly_. She doesn't even realize she's watching Camila for the rest of it until it's Dinah's turn and she's switching to look at the other girl so she doesn't get called out on it later.

 

But the rest of the time she's absolutely distracted. She doesn't look at Camila, but the girl's talent is on her mind. Because that is her girlfriend and people compliment them each on different things and Lauren wishes she could say precisely what it is that she loves about Camila but she can't and that devistates her.  

 

It **_ruins_** her. She comes to realize that it's not at all one singular thing. It's multiple things. It's _Camila_. It's everything Lauren craves about her and more. It's the sides of Camila she gets to see and the sides of Camila everyone else sees. That girl that's sitting there bashful as always and oblivious to the adoration that not only Lauren has for her, but everyone else as well.

 

Lauren doesn't want to admit she gets jealous sometimes, but she does. And it's ridiculous because Karla Camila Cabello is hers and that should be enough and it is. She's just selfish? But she doesn't mean it in a horrible way because she knows she's not that bad it's just that Camila is hers and it sucks that she's only here sometimes.

 

They head back to the bus afterwards. It's tiring. She wants food. She wants it now. She wants Camila too. And she wants the girls to be sleeping because they're exhausted. She signs and gets on the bus to change into sweats. They all do the same.

 

Lauren mumbles something about going to a restaurant and all the girls agree. Before management can tell them no they're heading out and Lauren's ordering some sort of Pasta and Camila orders pizza of course and Dinah and Normani order the other half of the menu as Ally talks to Troy on the phone.

 

She's holding Camila's hand in her lap and they're not even speaking. Too tired from the day. It goes by quickly enough and after they pay they're heading back to the bus to sleep before heading elsewhere for another day of PR and everything else. She crawls into bed, grabbing the blanket and tugging it over herself before shutting her eyes as tight as possible wishing sleep to come.

 

She feels someone tugging her blanket up and her smile comes immediately. She lifts it up to assist the intruder and feels the warmth that follows Camila. "Rest, love." Camila mumbles into the crock of Lauren's neck.

 

She nods in affirmation before entangling their feet and wrapping her arms around the younger girl.

  
One day she'd find a way to tell Camila exactly why she's so possessive and why she needs her so much, but for now, she's settle with what she's got. If she's honest, what she's got now isn't settling at all. This is her dream. Camila and Fifth Harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> PP&G will be posted tomorrow i'm tired


End file.
